Gobierno de El Salvador
Gobierno de El Salvador (El Salvador Government) is a system or group that administrates the country of El Salvador. With the legislature, executive, and judiciary branches, the country is based of the presidential republic system since September 15, 1821. Before 2004 The government didn't have logos before June 1, 2004, but it showed a Salvadoran flag as a national symbol, especially its coat of arms. When television arrived in El Salvador in 1956, this shows the National flag on the screen although Color TV didn't arrive until 1973. 2004-2009 From June 1, 2004 to May 31, 2009. The logo was used under the government of Elias Antonio Saca, showing the name with the Augereau SemiBold font by Abrams Legacy with long diagonal line of letter R, the Salvadoran ribbon on the top-left position, and the motto "Un Gobierno con Sentido Humano" (A Government with a Human Sense) as Loew Next Regular font by The Northern Block Ltd. 2009-2014 Two logos were used under the government of Mauricio Funes. 2009-2010 From June 1, 2009 to May 31, 2010, The logo showed with the sun hovering in the volcano, a Salvadoran ribbon is on the left, and its moto "Unir, Crecer, Incluir" (Unite, Grow, Include) between the linear-reflected blue and white gradient. The font of the name and the motto are used as Humanist 521 BT ExtraBold by ParaType; the word "Gobierno de" and the motto were a blue color, and the name of the country was a red color. 2010-2014 From June 1, 2010 to May 31, 2014, The logo has a slight changes: The text "Gobierno de" and its moto have been shrunk, and gradient colors became thinner as have been changed to red and yellow colors. The color of volcano became an gradient between light-green and white colors, and the sun has been slighly shrunk. The colors of "EL SALVADOR" and its motto were a blue-cyan reflected gradient. 2014-2019 Two logos were used under the government of Sanchez Ceren. 2014-2017 From June 1, 2014 to May 31, 2017, the logo showed the name of the country with the Report Regular font by Typodermic, the words "Gobierno de" with the Nimbus Sans Novus Medium SC font by URW Type Foundry, and The motto "Unámonos para crecer" (Let's join to grow) is a CG Triumvirate Heavy font by Monotype. Finally, the blue curves was below the name and the motto. 2017-2019 From June 1, 2017 to May 31, 2019, the logo showed with a white coat of arms vector inside the white square, without the Spanish words "REPÚBLICA DE EL SALVADOR EN LA AMÉRICA CENTRAL". The square was filled with a colbat blue color and the white outline, and the name was an ITC Berkeley Old Style font, bold style for the words "GOBIERNO DE" and normal style for the name of the country. 2019-present The logo was introduced on June 1st, 2019 when the government of Nayib Bukele began to run for five years. It shows the similar as the previous one: the square has been replaced by the 14 stars represents as departments of El Salvador around the coat of arms, the sea and the laurel wreath are less detailed, and the font has been changed as Bembo Std Roman by Monotype. Deputies of the Legislative Assembly thought that the logo was a national coat of arms using stars, but According to the user manual, the logo is exclusively for the Government of El Salvador (2019-2024). The application of the emblem is mandatory in the documents issued by the multiple institutions that comprise it.Reyes, Magdalena (04 June 2019). Deputies question about stars of the coat of arms in the Government logo (In Spanish). elsalvador.com (El Diario de Hoy, San Salvador) References Category:Government Category:El Salvador Category:Salvadoran Government Category:San Salvador